A girls toy, huh?
by 100Cat
Summary: Tamaki finds his My little pony toys that he got from France. But, what adventures await them? They get unusual help to stop the villain.
1. Meet the ponies

A girls toy, huh?

The host club was already closed, but Tamaki insisted that they should stay. He said that he found something that might interest them. " He said that it was from France." Kyoya said, scribbling something in his note book. The twins yawned and asked, "Where is he?". Mori stood next to Hunny as always, looking as stocic as ever. Tamaki burst in at the speed of light, stopping at a screeching halt as he neared the table. Out of breath, he panted as he placed colorful dolls on the table. After closer examination, it turned out to be colorful dolls of...Ponies? They looked silly to Haruhi, but Hunny found them to be very cute. Picking out a pink pony with curly hair and a ballon mark on her flank, Hunny asked, "Whats her name?" Tamaki looked at the pony and answerd, "That one is Pinkie Pie. She loves parties and fun." Hunny ran away to show Usa-chan the cute pony that he picked out.

Mori, seeing that Hunny had picked one out, also grabbed a pony. She was a tannish-yellow color, the mark on her flank was three apples. Mori held it up to Tamaki, who then said, "That one is Apple Jack. She is a hard worker and very honest." Mori just stood there, looking at the toy with much intensity.

The twins looked at the ponies, thinking of what they could do with them. Both picking the same pony, held up a blue pagasus with a rainbow mane and a rainbow bolt mark. "Hey, I picked her first!" They both shouted. " Woah, you two can share her. Her name is Rainbow Dash. She is one of the fastess fliers in Equestria!" The twins skipped away, holding Rainbow Dashes hoofs, chanting, " We're going to do something very entertaining." (**Yes, I know this is getting long, its almost over.**)


	2. The ponies awaken

Kyoya looked at the ponies, he had never seen them before, and picked up a beautiful white mare and looked at it closely, and asked, "How much was this one?" "Well, it was a special edition, and the one you have is Rarity." Haruhi looked at Tamaki. he looked as if he was just begging for Haruhi to have one. Seeing his pleading face, she picked up a purple pony, a unicorn like Rarity. "Great pick, Haruhi! That is Twilight Sparkle, she is studying the magic of friendship!" Huruhi stared at Tamaki. _really? _was what she was thinking at the moment Tamaki picked up a shy yellow pony with delicate wings. "This is Flutter Shy..." Tamaki looked away from Haruhi and looked for something... " Wait! I also got these, the Elements of Harmony!" He yelled, putting the 'Elements of Harmony' on each of the ponies, until he reached Twilight, " And finally, the one who ties it together... The Element of Magic!" And at that moment...

A bright light burst out of Twilight's element. As soon as it shed its light on the others, they glowed like the soft sun on a nice day. The light enveloped all the ponies, and slowly, they could see the ponies grow. Soon, they grew to a reasonable size and the light faded. They all could not grasp what they were seeing

The ponies were alive!

The ponies shook their stiff bodies. After being toys for so long, moving felt great. The Host Club looked at the ponies in bewilderment. They moved! The first to speak was Twilight Sparkle. "Girls, are you all here?" "Yeah, were ok." They spoke! They all fixed their gaze on the humans. They had never seen such odd creatures. Flutter Shy was shrinking down and sheepishly asked, "Will you hurt us?" Tamaki held out a hand to the yellow mare. "No," he said in a soothing voice, "We revived you, and would help you in any way we can, Flutter Shy." All the mares gasped. The odd creatures could talk! Rainbow Dash looked at the humans and asked, "How can we trust you? How do we know you won't trap us?" Kyoya looked at them with his icy gaze. "Oh don't worry, the only problem you have to worry about is if Mori and Hunny turn against you. And that won't happen."

Rainbow Dash looked at Hikaru and Kaoru, and felt a sudden bond. The other ponies also felt bonded to the ones who picked them. After an uneasy introduction, the ponies bounced around the room. Rarity seemed to enjoy the look of the room, asking Kyoya about various things. Hunny and Pinkie Pie bounced all around the room like bunnies. They were the perfect mach.

The twins joked around with Rainbow Dash, and every one was getting to know each other.

Twilight looked at the others with a serious look. "Girls, I know we're having a good time right know, but we really need to find out who did this!" Every one looked at her. "But who...?" Pinkie Pie stopped in the middle of her sentence. At the same time, the ponies said, "Discord."

"He's the only one who could do this! We have to stop him!" Rainbow Dash put her hooves together. She looked ready for battle. "Calm down, Rainbow Dash. Oh, if only Spike was here..." Twilight felt lost without her trusty 'pet'. The Host Club could do nothing but stare. Tamaki was first to speak. "Hey, where are the Elements of Harmony?" At that moment, Twilight cast a spell unwillingly, not knowing what it would do.


	3. An odd portal

Twilight had no clue this what mysterious spell would do. Every one stared, as the light from her horn seemed to burn the floor. Twilight tried to control her spell, but it was no use. The spell seemed to have caused a small part of the floor to just...vanish. The spell ended with Twilight panting, the magic was much stronger than she imagined.

"Wow, look what Twilight did! I knew she was powerful but...I thought something like this was impossible!" Tamaki shouted, pointing to a portal that opened up. The portal was a dark hole in the ground. There was paterns of gray and a little purple in the portal, moving in a sickening way. It made an odd noise...like aliens speaking quietly.

Flutter Shy seem completly horrifed at this sight. She yelped and hid behind Tamaki. Rainbow Dash studdied the vortex and said, "Well, it looks to me like we need to go in there, where ever it leads." Flutter Shy shook her head.

The twins looked into the portal. "We agree with Rainbow Dash. I looks like fun."

Twilight sighed, "I must have casted this spell for a reason. Lets go in, come on Flutter Shy." Flutter Shy backed away, making cute squeaking noises. Apple Jack sat next to Flutter Shy, and said, "Now, it's ok, your friend Twilight cast that spell. I can't be that bad, now could it? You trust Twilight, right?" Flutter Shy nodded, and stood up, shaking a little.

Tamaki stood up in front of the portal bravely. "Every one, we jump on three. Ready?" Ever one stood next to the portal, waiting for the count down. 'One...Two...THREE!"

Then, they jumped into the portal, with no hesitation.


	4. Where are we?

**YAAAY AT LAST, I'm back! I haven't seen OHHC in a while so yeah. But please enjoy!**

Rainbow Dash was the first to get up. She felt dizzy and light headed, and her eyes needed to adjust to the gloom. "Uh, where are we?" She asked as she soon saw her friends, all fainted and sprawled out on the ground. Apple Jack got up limply and reached in a fruitless atempt to grab her hat from behind Honey. She soon gave up after seeing that her hat was too far to reach from where she was sitting. Rainbow Dash shook the others awake, and as she did so, glanced at their suroundings. It was dark and dusty, like an old temple. The vines were the only plant life that grew here, and there were out of place pots here and there. Pinkie Pie hopped around the room, stopping here and there to laugh at a rock. Honey frolicked along with her, and the others streached their sore muscles.

"Where are we?" asked Tamaki. "It looks like something out of a Zelda game." Haruhi said after a minute of scilence. "What is a 'Zelda game'? Is it fun?" Pinkie Pie shouted, skipping in circles around the group.

_Does that pony ever run out of energy? _Thought an annoyed Kyoya. He didn't like the pink pony much. "Well, where ever we are, we need to get out and find Princess Celestia and get Discord." Twilight Sparkle declared. She and Haruhi were the first to move to a much larger area with torches. Three torches were not lit out of the four, and Haruhi knew very well that this meant to light the other torches.

"Wait for Daddy, Haruhi!" Shouted Tamaki as he dashed to the room Haruhi was in, followed by the others. "Woah, what's with these torches?" asked Kaoru and Hikaru. Rarity complained about how gloomy the place looked and was hushed by AJ. "Quiet, ok? We need to know how to open these doors!" She gestured her hoof to the stone door, and Twilight looked at Haruhi for help.

Haruhi saw the lavender pony's pleading face and sighed. "Alright, I know what we have to do. All we need to do is light these three torches." Twilight realized that that was the only thing they could do and felt a bit embarassed. "Twilight, can you cast a spell with your horn to light these torches?" asked Honey. She nodded and stood in a ready stance. She was weakened by her previous spell but managed to light the first two before running out of power. She plopped down onto the floor, and stayed. She needed rest.

**- - - - - - - - - - -**  
**What a bad place to end. Oh well, sorry to keep you waiting! PS I promiss to update more often. ;)**


End file.
